


I'll Walk You Home

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cute, F/M, High School, Home, Love, Project, Sweet, Takumi has a crush, Walk, Writing, admitting feelings, corrin gets the foxy man, corrin ships Oboro x Takumi, leo x niles if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: I'll walk you home.Oboro and Takumi are paired up for a project. However, when it gets too late, Takumi offers to walk Oboro home.





	I'll Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> A short Takumi x Oboro fic. I do hope you like it! :3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners.
> 
> * * *
> 
> MU Corrin: Fem, Hair 9, Color 30, Clip 4, Facial 3 (or whatever you want Corrin to look like)

“Hey, Takumi, do you wanna come over to my place after school?” Oboro asked. “No, that won’t do… I can’t say that to him…” she mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

Oboro whimpered as she tried to figure out what to do. Corrin patted her back, comforting her. “Cheer up Oboro. I’m sure you can just ask him out and he’ll say yes.” she smiled. Oboro shook her head as the bell rang.

“Thanks anyway…” Oboro mumbled, packing her backpack and heading to her final class of the day, a class she shared with her crush, Takumi. Walking through the halls, Corrin at her side, she turned down the hallway. Bidding goodbye to Corrin, she continued walking and walked through an open door.

As she entered, Takumi waved and she blushed, moving to sit behind him. After sitting, Takumi spun his body around to face her. “Hey, how you doing Oboro?” he asked, smiling.

If that smile did anything to her she did her best not to let it show. “Good, and you?” she asked.

He shrugged, “Meh. I heard that we’ll be doing partner work.”

Oboro’s eyes lit up. Partner work meant that she could be paired with Takumi. However, it was extremely unlikely. Takumi, much as he hated to admit it, would pair with Leo, due to how well they worked together. That left Oboro to find another partner, usually in Hinata, or worse, Niles.

As Miss Orochi entered the room, the class went silent, Takumi turning to face the front. “Well class. I’m sure you’ve heard but we’re doing partner projects.” Miss Orochi said. The class buzzed with noise, some excitement and some worry. Takumi and Leo sent sideways glances towards each other. “However, I’ve decided to take a page from sensei Azama’s book and assign partners.” Miss Orochi smiled.

The class let out a collective groan and Oboro silently gave a thanks to the dawn dragon. This meant she had a chance of being with Takumi. Miss Orochi pulled out a jar with slips of paper, reaching inside to choose partners. That day, fate decided to bless Oboro as her name was chosen first alongside her crush, Takumi. “Well, the first group is Oboro and Takumi.” Miss Orochi smiled before going to pick the next sets of pairs.

Takumi turned around and gave Oboro a charming smile. “Well, I guess we’re partners.” he smiled. Oboro could only nod. “So, do you want to come over after school to start working?” he asked. Oboro nodded once again, still incapable of speech. “Great, I’ll see you after school.” Takumi smiled before turning back around to take notes. 

Oboro, once she was out of Takumi’s vision, gave a fistpump and a silent cheer. She was working with her crush and it seemed like a dream come true. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, yelping slightly when it did hurt.

Once Miss Orochi was finished passing out partner assignments, she addressed the class. “Okay class, I would like one person from each group to come up an select an author for your presentation.” she said, holding out another jar with paper slips.

Takumi stood up, walking over to the jar and pulling out a name. He and Leo opened their slips, traded and then sat back down. Oboro leaned over to see as Takumi showed her. “Chrom: The Exalted’s Diary” was what they’d received. “What did we originally have?” Oboro asked.

Takumi smiled and answered, “Robin: Grima’s Story”. I know Leo really likes Robin’s writing while I prefer Chrom’s writing. I figured we’d trade so it’d be easier on the two of this.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Oboro smiled.

“Well, I’m going to start drafting a presentation.” Takumi smiled, “Could you set up the visual aesthetics and theatrics?”

Oboro nodded, “Sure, I can do that.”

The two worked in relative silence, every so often checking in with each other. As it turned out, they were comparing the works of one author against another and they were paired against Leo and Niles. When the bell rang, Takumi exited the room and Oboro followed close behind.

“Well, I’ll see you over in an hour?” Takumi asked, smiling. Oboro nodded as Takumi smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

“Hey, how you doing Oboro?” Corrin asked, brushing her wild brown hair out of her face.

“I’m doing well, and you?” Oboro asked, stepping into the house.

“I’m doing good. Kaden and I are working in my room so you and Takumi have the living room or his room. Whichever you two prefer,” Corrin smiled before running up the stairs calling, “Takumi, Oboro’s here.”

Takumi walked down the stairs as Corrin went up them. “Hey Oboro! We’re going to be in my room if that’s okay.” he smiled, gesturing her to follow him. “Ryoma and Hinoka are out right now. Corrin and Kaden are working in her room and Sakura is at Elise’s house.” Takumi explained as they reached the top of the stairs.

“That’s fine. I’m glad we get to work together.” Oboro smiled, reaching the top of the stairs.

Takumi smiled, “Me too Oboro!” Oboro blushed as Takumi opened the door to his room. Takumi’s room was gently furnished, bed on one side and desk at the opposite. On said desk lay Takumi’s laptop, skype open.

“Hey, gotta go Leo.” Takumi smiled, waving goodbye.

Leo smiled, “See you later.” With that, Leo exited the video chat and Takumi turned back to Oboro.

“Sorry about that. Leo and I were sharing ideas and I’ve already compiled our topic into a presentation. All we need now is to figure out how to present.” Takumi smiled.

Oboro’s face fell, “I’m sorry… I didn’t help with anything…”

“It’s okay. I wanted to finish the boring part early so we could discuss presentation. I know your artistic flairs will be amazing.” Takumi smiled.

Oboro smiled, “Alright, let me see what you have.”

For the next few hours, the pair worked on the presentations, breaking every so often to talk and relax. Eventually, the two became sidetracked and started watching youtube videos and talked about silly topics. It wasn’t until Corrin popped her head in, brown hair disheveled and bow missing.

“Takumi, I… Hey Oboro. You’re still here? It’s like, 9:30…” Corrin said.

“Sugar Honey Iced Tea!!!” Oboro shouted, quickly packing up her things.

Takumi helped gather her belongings, “Sorry, I guess time got away from us.”

“It’s cool. I was just surprised to see Oboro still here. Kaden left hours ago.” Corrin said.

“What did you need? You wouldn’t come to my room without needing something.” Takumi asked.

“Oh, Leo called me. She was wondering where you were. You two always do that stupid thing at 9:00.” Corrin shrugged.

“Oh, online D&D…” Takumi facepalmed, “Well, tell him I’m sorry but he’ll have to wait. I’m gonna take Oboro home.”

Oboro looked to him, “You don’t need to do that.”

Takumi shook his head, “No, I’ll walk you home, okay?”

Oboro nodded as the two of them left the room. Corrin flashed Oboro a thumbs up and Oborro rolled her eyes as she and Takumi went down the stairs and exited the house.

“Sorry I kept you so late…” Takumi said as they walked. Oboro’s house wasn’t far, but Takumi still wanted to make sure she got home safely.

“No, no. It’s fine… I let the time get away from me too…” Oboro said as they walked.

Takumi and Oboro continued on in silence, walking slowly as they approached Oboro’s house. When they arrived at her doorstep, Takumi smiled as she walked up the steps. “That’s for walking me home.” she smiled.

Takumi nodded, turning away before quickly turning back, “I love you Oboro.”

“What?” she asked, shocked by his confession. She believed it to all be in her head.

“I said… I love you Oboro…” Takumi said, noticeably quieter this time. Oboro grinned. She hadn’t misheard it. Takumi loved her back. “Listen Oboro…” Takumi began, “I know this sounds sudden, but please hear me out.”

“I’m listening Takumi.” Oboro said, feigning indifference.

Takumi took a deep breath and smiled, “Oboro, I’ve had a crush on you since we were in elementary together… Over time, I was too scared to admit that I liked you. However, a few days ago, I talked with Leo. He asked me when I was going to ask you out. I told him I was too scared to and he insisted I do. So, here we are. Oboro, will you date me and be my girlfriend?”

Oboro grinned, “Yes. I’ve liked you since elementary too. I use to drop so many hints but you never seemed to get them. Eventually, I gave up trying to drop hints but my crush remained. I’m so happy I never gave up on my crush.”

“Well, I best be off,” Takumi smiled, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Ya, see you at school!” Oboro smiled.

Takumi grinned back before turning and running back towards his house. Oboro opened the door to her house, smiling. This was the best thing to happen to her. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
